


Connections

by lilypilky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypilky/pseuds/lilypilky
Summary: Next chapter is the start of things getting a little more interesting.





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Living at Stark Tower with the Avengers is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought this could ever happen to me, but now that it has I will do anything I can to protect the life I have with them. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I belong and that my life has a purpose. I’m Tony Stark’s personal assistant and it’s honestly the best job I ever had. Tony is a wonderful boss and one of my dearest friends. When I had applied for the job I was sure I wouldn’t get it but as soon as Tony met me, he hired me. Now here I am three months later still working with Tony and spending time with the Avengers. The first time I met the Avengers it had been nerve wrecking. I was not sure what to expect but after some time each one began to open up to me. I love each and every one of them, but my two favorites are Steve and Bucky. Truthfully, I’ve been in love with them for as long as I can remember, but it wasn’t until I actually met them in person that I realized that they truly were the only ones for me. Not that I would ever tell them that. They deserve someone far better than me. But little did I know, things were about to change, not just for me, but everyone else too…


	2. Chapter 1: A New Threat

Chapter 1: A New Threat  
“Bloody hell!” Loki exclaims barging into my bedroom. “Why does that idiot have to be so bloody oblivious? Honestly leave it to me to fall in love with such an idiot. I mean what do I see in him.” He growls in frustration and flops on my bed cuddling up to me. I start playing with his hair. “It’s so frustrating that I’m so bloody in love with him, but he doesn’t seem to notice or care. I basically throw myself at Thor and he still thinks it’s just brotherly affection. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how much longer I can take this. How do I get him to notice me?” He asks sighing sadly. I pull him closer to me and kiss his forehead. He smiles up at me gratefully. “Thank you Kait I needed that.”

“Anytime Lo. I understand your frustration I do. Being in love with two different guys that I don’t stand a chance with is very frustrating. But the heart wants what the heart wants. To be honest with you though, Lo, I think that Thor does notice you and it confuses the hell out of him. You two were raised as brothers and now he’s having inappropriate thoughts about you. I mean how could he not notice you when you’re so brilliant, sexy, smart, funny, talented, and beautiful. “

“And a murderer.” 

“No. Don’t talk like that about yourself. It wasn’t you. You weren’t in control back then. Plus you have more than made up for your past. You have been forgiven and you’re part of the Avengers now. You help protect this city. Don’t fret honey Thor knows the real you and he loves you.”

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you as my best friend, but I’m so happy that you are in my life. For the record, I think the two super soldiers are mental if they aren't already in love with you because you are perfect.” I roll my eyes and look at him affectionately, but before I can respond the alarms go off in the tower. Loki kisses my cheek. “I’ll be right back honey.” Loki rushes off to join the other Avengers.

I use my powers to quickly put on my armor as the newest member of the Avengers, The Deranged Ice Sniper, often referred to as Sniper. None of my teammates know that I’m Sniper. They think that Sniper is somebody else and that I’m just a civilian that happens to be working for Tony. The less they know about me the better off they’ll be. I go outside to see that the others are already fighting off with a bunch of masked figures.  
As I watch the fight, I see four masked men sneaking off to where Bucky is, who is already in a fight. I immediately jump into action and take all four of them head on. No way am I letting them touch a single part of my Bucky. Soon I have all four of them laying on the ground, groaning in pain. I grab one of them by the throat. “Who sent you?” I growl through the voice modifier in my armor. The guy spits at me and refuses to answer. I growl and hit him. “I said, who sent you?”

“Amethyst?! Is that you?” A voice I recognize says from behind me. I drop the man I’m holding in shock. 

“S-Shawn?” I ask shakily as I turn around. The man behind me takes off his mask and reveals himself to be my brother’s best friend.

“Yeah it’s me Amethyst. It’s been a long time. I’ve been looking for you.” I snap out of my stupor and grab him by the arm pulling him around the corner where I will not be seen by the others.

“What are you doing here Shawn? Did Jason send you? Is that why you’ve been looking for me? And why you’re attacking us?”

“Yes Jason sent me. We’ve both been looking for you. We’ve been worried sick about you. As to why we are attacking, he wants revenge and so do I. The Winter Soldier killed your parents. He’s the reason they are dead and now he needs to pay for his actions. Sweetheart, you don’t have to be afraid. I know you think these are your friends and that’s why you are fighting alongside them, but they aren’t. We are your friends and your family. That’s why I’m here. To rescue you from these people. We know that the Winter Soldier kidnapped you and probably messed with your mind. Please come with me. We will keep you safe. You don’t have to be here for when we finally get our revenge. You can go back to our hideaway and lay low until this is all over.” Shawn says offering his hand for me to take. I smack his hand away.

“I’m not going anywhere with you. The Winter Soldier did not kidnap me. I left on my own free will to get away from you and Jason. I’m well aware of what the Winter Soldier did and I don’t care. Hydra brain washed him, but he isn’t like that anymore. His name is Bucky and I love him. I won’t let you or Jason hurt him. You’ll have to kill me first.” I snarl angrily at him.

“That can be arranged, sweetheart.” He snarls back. We stood there glaring at each other before he turns away. “I’ll be back. This ins’t over. Not by a long shot.” He whistles for his buddies to follow him. I watch him go still in a bit of shock, but mostly just pissed off. Well I know one thing for sure, I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure Bucky is unharmed even if I die in the process. There’s no way I’m letting my Bucky get hurt because of those fuckers. With that in mind, I walk back inside the tower to take off my armor before the others notice I left. The team can’t know my identity or my secret. For if they find out, I might not be welcome into their lives as either Kaiti or Sniper.


	3. Chapter 2: Waiting

Chapter 2: Waiting  
“We need to report to S.H.I.E.L.D about the attack and give our statements. That includes you too, Stark.” Steve says looking at Tony. Tony rolls his eyes at him.

“Whatever you say Rogers.” Things between Steve and Tony were still tense from what happened in Siberia.”But I think someone should stay behind to watch over Kaiti while we’re gone. I don’t feel comfortable leaving her alone. What if those creeps come back?”

“I’ll be fine, Mister Stark. You don’t have to worry about me. Besides I’ll be in the lab working so if they do come back, Friday will let me know and I’ll call you.” I reply back. When we’re in front of others, Tony and I act like professionals, but when we’re alone we act like ourselves. Tony didn’t want the others jumping to the wrong conclusion about our relationship so I agreed to keep things private. 

“I agree with Stark so I’ll stay with her.” Bucky says casually volunteering. My cheeks flush red. Shit that isn’t a good idea. If we’re alone together, I might not be able to hide my thoughts or feelings from him and he can’t know I’m in love with him.

“Absolutely not. If I have to go, then so does Frosty over here.” Tony replies back glaring at Steve and Bucky.

“Guys, it’ll be okay. If anything happens, I’ll call Sniper. Now hurry up and leave so you can come back to me sooner.” I say hoping to defuse the tension. Tony relaxes and smiles at me. 

“Okay Miss. Moore, I trust you. We’ll see you in about an hour.” I wave to all of them as they leave and then head down to the lab to finish my assignments for the day. I love working in Tony’s lab. All his inventions and robots are amazing. He really is super talented and not all the media makes him out to be. Yes he can be a little self obsessed and sometimes he can be a bit of a dick, but mostly Tony is such a loving caring guy. I’m proud to say that Tony Stark does indeed have a heart. I start writing down my observations for Tony’s latest project. I feel honored that he actually wants my opinion. 

As I work, my mind starts to wonder to why Bucky wanted to stay behind. Oh shit please don’t be because he knows how I feel about him. I can’t have him or Steve knowing I’m in love with them. I’m okay with just being their friend because I know deep down that I don’t deserve them. Plus I can’t have Bucky remembering that he killed my parents as the Winter Soldier. I know the real Bucky isn’t like that, but as much as I hate to admit this, I have a thing for Bucky’s metal arm. Even when Bucky was the Winter Soldier, I would fantasize about it. How it would feel to have his metal arm wrap around me as he fucked me hard. Shit I’m getting turned on imagining it. 

“Hey Kaiti we’re back!” Tony says entering the lab. I smile and rush to his side to show him my notes. As he goes through them, he makes noises of interest and I can’t help admiring him. Tony really is much sweeter then the media lets on. He hands me back my notebook smiling. “Brilliant as always Kaiti.” I blush and smile wider.

“Thank you Tony! Do you need me to do anything else right now?”

“No I’m just going to add some of your notes to the project so you’re done for the day.”

“Okay I’ll see you later Tony. Don’t forget we’re eating together and you know Ill come get you.” He chuckles and waves me off. I laugh and exit his lab still smiling. As I’m walking to the main room, I hear someone calling for me. I turn around to see Loki standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. "Loki, what's wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the start of things getting a little more interesting.


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Chapter 3: Kidnapped  
"I told Wanda to shut up and the other Avengers got mad at me for it. Now Thor is ignoring me for being "mean" to Wanda. I mean honestly I do not care about Vision not accepting her apology or him ignoring her." I roll my eyes. I'm with Loki on this one. I get she's upset that Vision hasn't forgiven her, but she doesn't need to keep harping about it. It's her own fault to begin with. "I don't seem to fit in with them. Every time I do something, they all seem to judge me and jump to the wrong conclusions. I know I can be an asshole, but it just sucks not feeling like I will ever be good enough to be considered one of their teammates. Thor is the only one who does and even he has been on my case recently. Maybe Thor made a mistake bringing me back here. Maybe I should go back to Asgard."

"A mistake?!" I hiss angrily. "No Thor did not make a mistake. You belong here just as much as the rest of the Avengers. You have earned your place on the team. If Thor had thought he was making a mistake, he wouldn't have asked you to come back in the first place. He believes in you just as much as I do. If the rest of the team can't see how much of an essential member you are, then fuck them." Angry tears well in my eyes. Loki reaches for me, but I move back. "I'm sorry Lo I need a minute. Please don't follow me." I walk away from him, wiping my eyes. I hate that my Lo can't see that he is needed and wanted here. I don't think he understands how much he means to me. 

I decide to get out of the tower for a little while. It's a real nice day out and I could use the fresh air. I walk around aimlessly, not having a destination in mind. My mind starts to wonder towards the life I left behind. After my parents' murder, I ran away from my home country to the United States. I wanted to be as far away from Jason as possible, but now he's found me. I know that Shawn had been lying when he said he and Jason were worried about me. The only reason they are here right now is to kill Bucky. It's just a coincidence that I'm here too fighting alongside him. The only reason they want me is so that they can control Sniper. But if they thought that I was just going to let that happen, then they are out of their damn minds. I will not let them destroy everything that I have done to help people as Sniper. If they gain control of Sniper, Sniper will become one of the greatest villains of all time alongside The Dark Ice Master, my brother's alter ego. 

"Excuse me, miss, do you happen to know what time it is?" A man asks from behind me, breaking me from my thoughts. 

"Oh yes let me check for you." I reply reaching for my phone only to feel an empty pocket. "I'm sorry sir I don't seem to have my phone with me." I turn to face him when he punches me hard in the face. The last thing I see before I pass out is the guy calling someone on his phone and telling him that it was done.


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends Reunited

Chapter 4: Old Friend Reunited 

When I come to, I feel a sharp prick in my arm. I groan and try to move, but someone holds me down. "Sorry, but we need to get the tests done so stop moving." A man's voice says from beside me. I blink and look over to see a doctor injecting a needle into my arm. I hiss in pain.

"What tests? Where am I? Who are you?"I ask groggily. The doctor ignores my questions and pricks me again. I really should have stayed in the tower instead of going out alone. I think to myself trying to focus on anything but the needle. I need help getting out of here, but without Sniper's powers or my cell phone, I have no way of getting assistance. Focus Kaiti you can get out of this. I just need to believe in myself. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

As I calm myself, I notice that I don't feel anymore pricks. I open my eyes and see that the doctor is passed out on the floor. I sit up and glance around the room to see who else is here, but there's only the doctor and I. Well that's weird. I wonder what happened, but I'm not going to stick around to find out. Now's my chance to get out of here. I think as I stand up stumbling a little. Whatever was in the needle is making me feel a little light headed and weak. I catch my balance as I make my way towards the door. As soon as the door opens, alarms go off and five security guards show up with guns. They all point their guns at me. I hold my hands up in surrender when all of a sudden, sparks fly out of them knocking all the guards unconscious. "What the fuck?!" I exclaim loudly into the empty hallway. Since when could I do that?

"I should have known you wouldn't need my help, my queen." I hear a familiar man's voice say. I gasp softly and turn to see my best friend, Chris, standing there. "Hey honey did you miss me?" Tears well in my eyes and I throw myself into his arms. He catches me with ease and hugs me tightly. I cry softly into his chest as he runs his fingers through my hair. I haven't seen Chris since the day of my parents' murder five years ago. He's been my best friend since we were born. I didn't have the best upbringing but the only good thing in my life had been Chris. After I left my home country, Chris and I were able to keep in contact through email and text, but about a year ago, Chris suddenly stopped all contact. I have a feeling my brother got involved and made Chris stop talking to me. He's always been jealous that Chris liked me more than him. I pull back to look at him. His features haven't changed much since the last I saw him. He's still the handsome brown haired, blue eyed man I left. He smiles down at me affection radiating off of him. I start to open my mouth to ask him a question, but he stops me. "I have a lot to tell you and I know you have questions, but here's not the place to have this conversation. Are you able to walk fast?" I shake my head. I'm still feeling a little light headed. Chris picks me and carries me down the hallway quickly. I hide my face into his neck breathing in his familiar cologne. I'm not sure how Chris found me or why he's even here to begin with, but I do know that Chris has always been on my side. He's been my rock since the beginning and now that we're reunited, Jason better watch out because he messed with the wrong duo.


	6. Chapter 5: The truth

Chapter 5: The truth

"Where to, m'lady?" Chris asks as he carries me out of the building.  
"We need to get to Stark Tower, but first let me borrow your phone. I need to call Mr. Stark to let him know I'm bringing you so that the Avengers don't attack you." Chris hands me his phone and I dial Tony's number. He answers after two rings. "Hey Tones it's me Kaiti."  
"Kaiti! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you. We've all tried calling you multiple times since yesterday. Loki told us that you had an argument with him and needed time to cool off, but I didn't think it would be for an entire day. Did you get a new number?"  
"Not exactly. I'm using a friend's phone right now since I left mine in my room. Listen Tones we need to talk. Gather everyone for a meeting and I'll be home in twenty minutes with my friend. I'll explain everything when we get to the tower, okay?"  
"Okay see you soon. " I hang up the phone and put it back into Chris's pocket.  
"So...you and the Avengers huh? That's amazing! How long has that been going on?"  
"I've been Tony Stark's assistant for three months now. But I've been with the Avengers for a little longer than that. I'm actually on the team. I'm Sniper, but they don't know that. They think there is someone else behind Sniper's armor. And I would like to keep it that way. If they find out the truth about me, I don't think I'll be welcome to stay with them."  
"Well they won't hear it from me."  
"Thank you Chris. You are my best friend in the whole world. There is nobody else who knows me like you do. By the way, how did you know where I was?"  
"I didn't. I overheard Shawn and Jason talking about how they had you, but I wasn't sure where in the building. Then when the alarms went off, I followed the guards and saw you. You were brilliant. "  
"I don't know how I did that. All of a sudden these sparks came out of my hands and knocked them out. Do you think these powers came from the stuff they injected with? Because it happened with the doctor too. He was injecting a needle into my arm so I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was unconscious on the floor. "  
"Actually, my queen, you've had your powers since childhood. I'm not surprised you don't remember since the times I've witnessed it, you were in a fit of rage over someone insulting me. I think it has to do with your empathic abilities. Whenever you are angry or in danger, your powers lash out at those who try to hurt you. That's why you were able to knock the doctor and gaurds out. As for what they injected into you, I don't have any idea. I would ask someone you trust to look at you."  
"Really? I know I'm an empath, but they don't usually have powers."  
"That is true for most empaths but you weren't born in a normal family. Your parents were two of the greatest evil villians of all time. They've been training you to become one too. If anything I think they might have done something to make your empathic abilities more enhanced that way you could take down your enemies without touching them. From what I have seen it's almost like mind control. You force their minds to shut down and it renders them unconscious."  
"Of course they did. I wasn't the daughter they wanted me to be. I was too nice and trusting. They wanted me to be just like Jason. They wanted me to be evil too but that isn't who I am. Chris I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't ever let me turn into them."  
"I promise."


	7. Chapter 6: Talking to the Avengers

Chapter 6: Talking to the Avengers

"What if they don't like me?" Chris asks nervously as he sets me down in front of Stark Tower.  
"They will Chris. They just have to get to know you first. As long as you be yourself and don't lie to them, then you will be golden. They don't trust easily but when they do, it's so beautiful. They didn't trust me at first, but after some time, they started to trust me. They are my family and so are you. So are you ready to go inside?" I reply taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. He squeezes back and gives me a small smile. I lead him inside towards the elevator. "Don't worry Chris. Whatever happens I got your back , but I know they are going to love you. " I press the button for the main floor.  
As we get off the elevator, I see all the Avengers lounging in the main living room with serious expressions on their faces. "Hey guys!" I call as I enter the room. Peter is the first one to get up and pull me in for a big hug. Soon the rest of the Avengers follow so that I end up in the middle of a group hug. "Guys I can't breath! " I exclaim laughing.  
"Good!" They chorus back. I smile widely. I really love my family. Chris awkwardly clears his throat from behind us. They turn to look at him.  
"Guys this is Chris. He needs a place to stay. I know it's asking a lot, but he can't go back to where he was. Plus he has some information that could be essential to you."  
"What kind of information?" Steve asks in his Captain America voice.  
"Have a seat and we'll explain." The Avengers go back to their seats and I sit next to Chris. "After my disagreement with Loki, I went outside to clear my head when I got knocked out by a man."  
"WHAT?!" Bucky exclaims angrily.  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tony asks me looking worried.  
"Yes I am okay. No he didn't hurt me. When I woke up, I was being injected with a needle. I'm not sure what was in it, but I couldn't move. If Chris hadn't come to find me and get me out of there, I probably wouldn't be okay." Chris takes my hand and squeezes it in comfort.  
"I'm glad I got to you in time before they did anything else to you." He says softly to me before turning to meet the gazes of the Avengers. "I have information on who kidnapped Kaiti and what they wanted. The group goes by the name of The Clan of Elementals. And the reason they are here is to eliminate The Winter Soldier and to take back Sniper." Chris takes a deep breath and continues. "Forty years ago, two supervillians met and fell in love. Their names were The Dark Ice Master and The Deranged Ice Sniper. Both were famous in their own right. They killed a lot of innocent people over the years. However they retired after they had kids, but they taught their kids how to be like them so that when they came of age, they could take over as a newer and revived Sniper and Master. However, one of their kids was not like the other. Their youngest wanted to be their own person. They believed that kindness and love were more important than being evil and causing chaos. That did not sit well with either parent. So they tortured their child to teach them a lesson. That happened until five years ago when The Winter Solider invaded The Renegade Archipelago and murdered the parents. By then, the youngest was of age and took on their role as planned except for now Sniper was a good guy. So after their parent's murder, they left their hometown and worked hard on cleaning up Sniper's reputation. They did such a good job that they got recruited by the most well known superhero group the Avengers. As you can imagine that did not please the eldest child when they got word. It's one thing for their sibling to be good but it's another to be on the same team as the man who killed their family. So the eldest child decided that they would get their sibling back and get revenge at the same time. They were meant to be together and carry on their parent's legacy as two of the greatest supervillians of all time. The reason I know all of this is because I grew up with Sniper. We've been best friends since we were children. After Sniper left, his sibling forced me to work for them as the group's tracker. I met Kaiti while I was on a business trip a couple years ago. Yesterday when I overheard some guys talking about how they captured Tony Stark's assistant and were going to use her to get information about the team, I knew they were talking about her and I jumped at the chance to help her out. I understand if you don't want me to be here since I was helping the bad guys, but I would really like to help you. I don't want anything to happen to Sniper. So what do you say?"


	8. Chapter 7: The Answer and a Request

Chapter 7: The Answer and a Request   
"Okay, you can stay, but if you do anything to betray us, we won't hesitate to kill you." Tony says calmly. Chris breathes a sigh of relief and nods.   
"It's a deal, Mr. Stark." Chris holds out his hand for Tony to shake. Before Tony can, Steve interrupts.  
"Hold on, Stark. We haven't agreed to let him stay. I think we should all have input in this decision."  
"And I think you should keep your mouth shut, Rogers. Do I need to remind you whose tower this is? Seeing as this tower belongs to me, I decide who I let stay here." Tony replies angrily.   
"That's not fair! We all live here too and he could possibly be a threat to two of our teammates. Or do you not care about that?" Clint interjects glaring at Tony who glares right back.  
"Fine let's take it to a vote. All those in favor of letting him stay." Tony asks through gritted teeth. Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, Peter, Thor, Loki, and Vision all raise their hands. "There you have it, he stays and I don't want to hear another word about it. Now if you don't mind I have some important work to go over. Miss. Moore if you would so kindly show your friend where he'll be staying and then come meet me in the lab." I nod smiling and mouth thank you to Tony as he passes.   
I take Chris's hand and lead him up to my floor. "Welcome to your new home, Chris." I say grinning as I show him around our floor. "So this is our kitchen and dining room. I have some food up here, but I don't really spend a lot of time in here since I eat with the team. We try to have lunch and dinner together as much as possible. Tonight Bruce is going to try cooking again and I think you should come too. It'll give you a chance to get to know the team. Oh over here is our TV room/family room. Your room is going to be down the hall and on the left hand side. I have to go see Tony, but if you have any questions while I'm gone, go ahead and ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. She's an artificial intelligence that Tony created. I shouldn't be gone too long if you want to stay here and get settled." Chris pulls me into a long hug and I hug him back tightly. He kisses the top of my head.  
"I'll be okay Kait. Go see Tony. I'll probably take a nap while you're gone." I nod and pull away from him.   
"Okay Chris I'll be back shortly."

"What can I do for you Mr. Stark?" I ask Tony as I walk into the lab, holding my clip board, ready to take notes if he needs it.   
"You can call me Tony since we're alone Kaiti and actually I wanted to talk to you." Tony replies putting down his work to turn to look at me. He sighs a little sadly. "I had this whole speech planned out on what I was going to say to you, but I've never been good at expressing my feelings. Kaiti, I am sorry that you got kidnapped because of your connection to me. I never wanted you to get hurt because you mean a lot to me. You're the best assistant and friend anyone could ask for. I've been thinking ever since we got off the phone that maybe you should go away for awhile. Just until we get things settled here in New York so that it's safe for you to come back. I don't want anything else to happen to you and I can't guarantee your safety. I have arranged for you to go to my home in Malibu and don't worry about your friend Chris. I promise no harm will come to him while you're away. So what do you think?"  
"Okay Tony if you really feel strongly about this, I'll go to Malibu for a while and work from there. I'll go pack my stuff and say goodbye to the team." Tony gets up and pulls me into a hug. "I'm going to really miss you Tones. " I whisper in his ear.   
'I'm really going to miss you too Kait. I don't know how long it's going to take, but I promise once this is over, you'll be back with us."


	9. Chapter 8: Sniper's Return

Chapter 8: Sniper's Return

The next day, after I say goodbye to the rest of the Avengers plus Chris, I head to the next town over to wait a while before I return back to the tower as Sniper. I don't want to be gone too long in case Chris needs me. Lucky for me, my new suit is so much better and comfier than the original my mom wore. Tony had updated the suit once I joined the team. After another twenty minutes, I head back to the tower. "Welcome back, Sniper." F.R.I.D.A.Y. greets as I enter the elevator. "Should I alert the others that you have returned?"  
"Nah, I want it to be a surprise, but thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." I reply through the voice modifier. As I enter the main floor, I see Chris making conversation with Loki and Thor. He seems to be having a great times. I think smiling underneath my mask at the sight. I want Chris to feel relaxed around my friends when I'm not there.  
"Sniper, you're back!" Clint exclaims coming over to greet me. "Where were you? You left so fast the other day, you missed the debriefing with Fury."  
"I had another assignment to take care of. What did I miss?"  
"Well your best friend is here. He helped save Kaiti after those goons we fought kidnapped her to get information about you and Bucky. Apparently they have a grudge against you two. Stark had Kaiti leave for Malibu this morning because he's worried they might try to get her again. I kind of agree that it's best she's not here. I don't want anything bad to happen to her again. Glad you're back man. Steve and Bucky seem to act like two lost puppies with you gone. " I chuckle and roll my eyes. Clint must be dreaming if he believes that. There's no way they actually care that much about me being gone. I know Sniper is close with them, but seriously I don't believe that at all.  
"Speaking of them, where are Bucky and Steve?" I ask casually. Even though I wasn't gone very long, I still miss my super soldiers. As Sniper, the two I'm closest to are them. Clint shrugs his shoulders.  
"Probably training in the gym like usual. I swear they spend majority of their time in the gym." I nod in response. They do love their training.  
"Thank you for the update Clint I'm going to go see my best friend now." I walk over to where Chris is. He stops mid sentence when he sees me approaching. Since we have to pretend that he hasn't seen me in a while, he makes a surprised face that if you didn't know him would convince you that he was actually surprised. "Hey buddy what's up?" I say pulling him into a big bro hug.  
"Oh my gosh Sniper! I've missed you so much buddy. You look great! I love the new suit by the way. It's much more you than the other one. It fits the new Sniper for sure. We have a lot to catch up on. It's been a crazy year without you." Chris says hugging me back tightly. "Thor, Loki it's been great talking with you however I should update Sniper on what's been happening since the last time we spoke. Sniper we can go to my room to talk. See you guys later." Chris leads me the way upstairs to our shared floor. Once we're safe up there, I take off the helmet to the suit. I already took out the cameras so that nobody could see us. "I know it's only been like an hour since you left but Kaiti I have missed the crap out of you."  
"I've missed you too Chris but you seemed to be having a good time with Loki and Thor. I'm so happy you're making friends. I really want you to be happy here. I love these people so fucking much and I know you'll love them too."  
"Speaking of love when were you going to tell me about you and the super soldiers? I heard what Clint said."


	10. Chapter 9: Talk about Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of low self-esteem, past violence, drug abuse, and alcohol abuse.

Chapter 9: Talk about Feelings 

"Oh that? That was nothing. Clint likes to joke around about that stuff, but there really isn't anything going on." I reply looking away from Chris.   
"Kaiti we've been friends since we were babies. I know when you're lying to me. Now what is it?"   
"Okay fine I'm in love with them, but we aren't together. I hate when Clint jokes likes that because it gets my hopes up that maybe one day they will return my affection when I know that it is impossible especially since I'm pretending to be two people at the same time."  
"What if you didn't have to be? What would happen if you told them the truth?"   
"I can't Chris. Whenever I'm Kaiti, Bucky and Steve hardly ever spend time with me especially Bucky. Everytime we're in the same room, he gets red in the face and runs away. Since Steve spends all his time with Bucky, I don't really get a chance to hang out with him either. However it's different when I'm Sniper. They want to hang out with me and spend time with me. I've gotten super close to them as Sniper and it's great. But I feel like when I'm myself, they aren't as comfortable around me as they are with Sniper. They are more closed off when I'm being Kaiti that I really don't want to lose that closeness that I have with them. I mean yes they are my friends as Kaiti, but I would say that as Sniper, those two are my BEST friends. The more I spend time with them as Sniper, the more in love with them I become." I sigh softly and turn to face Chris. "Besides I'm not good enough for them. They are too good to be with someone like me. They deserve someone who isn't damaged goods. "  
"Stop. You aren't damaged goods, Kaiti. You are everything. You are gorgeous, funny, kind, generous, loving, talented, sweetest, most special person on Earth. I would not be surprised if they were already in love with you. They probably already are with Sniper so there's a good chance they're in love with you too since you're the same person. The only person who doesn't think you are worthy is you. I know it's hard to change your way of thinking, believe me, I know, but Kaiti these thoughts aren't helping you. They don't serve you in any way. You have a real family now. People who love and adore you for who you are. The Avengers would do anything for you. I may have just gotten here, but from what I've seen and heard, they all love you so much and they miss you when you're gone. I know it's scary because you aren't used to it. Growing up, we only had each other and that wasn't enough. I mean you almost died because of me and yet you still love me."  
"Of course I still love you. That wasn't your fault. It was the drugs and alcohol that made you attack me. Besides I know you're clean now. I'm so proud of you. I know it wasn't easy for you." I reach for Chris's hand but he moves out of the way.  
"I don't know how you forgave me because I sure as hell haven't forgiven myself. I don't know what I would have done if you had died that night..." Chris wipes away the tears forming in his eyes. "My point being Kaiti is that you are worthy of whatever you want, you just need to have more confidence in yourself because you are worthy. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are loved. And you matter." Tears well in my own eyes as I pull Chris in for a long hug. He hugs me back tightly and sobs softly on my shoulder. I rub his back in comfort. "I'm so sorry Kaiti. I don't deserve your kindness after what I did, but please don't let me go."   
"Shhh it's okay Chris. I'm here. I won't ever let you go. You're my best friend in the whole wide world. I love you so much. And all those things you said to me goes for you too buddy. You are worthy. You are strong. You are beautiful. You are loved and you matter. I will always forgive you because I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You're part of my family and that will never change. Face it, Chris, you're stuck with me." He lets out a watery chuckle and clings to me. I may not know what will happen with Steve and Bucky, or my brother for that matter, I do however know that I am lucky to have a best friend like Chris and no matter what happens in my future, he will be by side through it all.


	11. Chapter 10: A Conversation

Chapter 10: A Conversation   
After Chris falls asleep, I head off to the library to catch up on my reading about my brother and The Clan of Elementals. I go over Chris's notes on what has been happening over the last five years I've missed. He talks about how Jason and Shawn only recruit mutants that have powers that represent earth, fire, water, and wind. It says they have ten members along with really good fighters. No wonder the men from the other day didn't seem to have any powers. I think as I take my own notes. It says that all the mutants have some kind of grudge against the Avengers. I roll my eyes. Of course they do. I'm so busy reading reading that I didn't notice anyone come into the room until I hear someone clear their throat. I jump out a little and turn to see Bucky standing there. "Hey Bucky I didn't see you there. What's up?"  
"Hey Sniper, Clint mentioned you got back so I thought I would come see you. I have a question." Bucky replies looking at me shyly. "I uh was wondering if maybe you knew..."   
"Knew if the Winter Soldier killed my parents?" I finish for him. Bucky looks at me with wide eyes and nods. "Yeah Bucky I knew. I have always known."   
"And you still became my friend?! Why?" He asks shock written all over his face.   
"Because you aren't the Winter Soldier. You're Bucky Barnes and you are one of my best friends. I never told you because I didn't want you to think it was your fault. I have never blamed you for their death. You weren't in control. HYDRA created the Winter Soldier and made him kill people. If anything, it's Hydra's fault they died, but in all honesty, I really don't care. They may have given me life but they weren't my family. The day they died was the best day of my life. I finally got to live the life I always wanted to. So really, I am thankful to the Winter Soldier for killing them." I take Bucky's hand in mine. "Truthfully I actually owe you an apology though Bucky. I'm so sorry that my brother is after you. If I hadn't come to New York, you wouldn't be on his radar. I swear on my life that I won't let my brother or any of his lackeys hurt you. They won't win this war, not if I can help it."   
"We're in this together Sniper. I won't let any harm come to you either. Just know that Stevie and I have your back in this. Thank you for understanding me. I know I wasn't in control while I was the Winter Soldier, but I do feel guilt for all the people that lost their life because of what I was. I never wanted to be a monster."  
"Bucky you aren't a monster. All those terrible things that the Winter Soldier did was because of HYDRA. They turned you into a human weapon for their own benefit. A toy for their own pleasure. Nobody who actually knows you blames you for the things you have done as the Winter Soldier because they know that isn't you. The Winter Soldier may share the same body as you, but he's not you and you aren't him."   
"That's not what Stark thinks. I know he blames me for his parents' death." Bucky replies bitterly.   
"Actually he doesn't. In fact, according to Kaiti, Tony helped create the technology that helped you get rid of your trigger words. I believe he called it BARF."  
"Really? He did that for me?" Bucky asks his eyes full of wonder.  
"Yeah. Stark isn't a bad guy, just misunderstood. I don't really spend a lot of time with him, but Kaiti does. She knows more about this stuff than I do. She talks very fondly of him."  
"How is she?" Bucky asks nervously. "Did you get to talk to her today?"   
"I did actually. She called me to say goodbye. Thank you for asking about her. I think she's okay. She's worried about the team. She didn't want to go to Malibu, but she understands that we are just worried about her own protection. I'm glad that Chris saved her. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there? I really appreciate you guys letting him stay here. I know it's a little awkward since he was working for my brother, but Chris is a great guy. I trust him with my whole heart and I know he won't betray the team. I was actually going over his notes before you came in. I think it could help us for the incoming battle. It has a list of their weaknesses and stuff like that. "  
"When you talk to Kaiti next will you tell her that Stevie and I say hi. We didn't like that she had to go, but we were worried that if she stayed, they would try to take her again especially since the first time it happened, we didn't even know about it until she came back home. I'm glad your friend was there too. I haven't gotten a chance to have a conversation with him yet , but I'll take your word for it. If you trust him, than we probably will too."  
"Thank you Bucky. I will let her know you and Steve say hi. Speaking of Steve, where is he? I haven't gotten a chance to say hi to him yet today."  
"When I left to come find you, he was busy talking with Sam and Clint on the main floor so he might still be there."   
"Let's go then. These notes can wait. I've been working nonstop for two days and I could use a break. Thank you for coming to find me Bucky. I'm really glad we had this talk."  
Bucky nods and gives me a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Bucky seems a little ofc I was not sure which direction I wanted to go for this chapeter, but I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 11: Reunited at Last

Chapter 11: Reunited at Last   
"Sniper, you're back!" Steve exclaims standing up to greet me. Aww he really is like a puppy! I think giggling to myself. Steve pulls me into a big hug. "Where have you been? You left so suddenly after the fight we had, I thought you might have been hurt." Steve says, eyes full of concern.   
"Relax, Stevie, I'm fine. I got a call for an assignment so I had to leave without saying goodbye or where I was going. But it's nice to be back with you guys." I reply hugging him back. Steve is very affectionate to the people he trusts. I'm glad to be one of those people even thought I'm hiding a big secret from him.   
"How come I didn't get a hug, Sniper?" Clint asks mock pouting.  
"Cuz' you ain't special like Stevie is." I joke back and laugh when Clint pouts more sticking his tongue out at me.   
"Sniper it's good to have you back at the tower. Now the two super soldier won't be so mopey." Sam says when he walks into the room. Steve and Bucky glare at him.   
"Yes it's nice to have friend Sniper back!" Thor booms sweeping me up into a tight hug. It's a good thing my armor protects me from Thor's hugs because he always crushes me without it. Loki stands in the corner glaring at the two of us. I escape from Thor's embrace so that I don't upset Loki any longer.   
"It's nice to be back especially if this is how I'm going to be greeted each time I come back." I say laughing as I sit down between my super soldiers.   
"I don't understand why you still have your apartment. You could stay here with us. Stark has plenty of rooms. You could stay on mine and Buck's floor." Steve suggest smiling.  
"Yeah it would be nice to have you on our floor." Bucky pipes up. I can't help but blush underneath my helmet. Gosh they're so cute.   
"Actually, I hate to break it to you, but Sniper is already on mine and Kaiti's floor when they stay here." Chris says as he walks into the room, his eyes full of mischief.   
"Oh...Why is that?" Steve asks his smile dimming.   
"Because they're my tiny so they need to stay with me." Chris replies laughing when I chuck a pillow at him.   
"Christopher Alan Wells, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to not call me tiny?"  
"I can't help it. You're so cute when you get mad!"  
"You're just saying that because you know that I'll kick your ass for calling me that. You know damn well that I ain't that tiny."  
"How long have you two been friends?" Scott pipes up looking between Chris and I.   
"24 years, six months, and 10 days." Chris replies grinning at me. "Isn't that right?"  
"Yes but I don't think you need to add all the specifics to it. Just say 24 years like a normal person."  
"No because you and I both know that I'm not a normal person and neither are you. We're both giant weirdos who still like making blanket forts. Which by the way, can we please make one later? I want to cuddle with you in it tonight."   
"You are so needy but yes we can build a blanket fort tonight. And fine, I suppose we can cuddle, but you better not try anything else."   
"I make no promises." Chris replies winking at me. I roll my eyes. He's such a little brat.  
"Blanket forts? What is that friend Sniper?" Thor asks curiously.   
"Instead of explaining it, I think we should just show you. Guys, gather as many blankets as you can and give them to me. I'm going to turn this area into a huge blanket fort that we can all chill in!" I exclaim excitedly. I really do love a good blanket fort. The Avengers break off to get blankets while I rearrange the furniture in the main family room with Chris's help. Soon the others arrive back with lots of blankets and I start putting them around the room. "Ta da! This is what a blanket fort is ,Thor! " I say happily admiring our handiwork. "Come join me inside!" I dive in the fort and sit down waiting for the others to join. They each slowly enter the fort and sit around in circle.   
"What the hell is going on in here?" Tony asks appearing at the front of the fort.   
"It's a blanket fort! Come join us, Tony!" I tell him reaching for him. He gives me a weird look, but accepts my hand. I pull him inside. "There now you're safe."   
"Well it's awfully cozy in here. I can see why you like them, friend Sniper. Thank you for letting me join in on a Misguardian past time."   
"Yeah thanks Sniper! We can all take a nap now. Some of us need it." Clint says snuggling up in a blanket like a burrito.   
"Thank you for letting me do this. I know it's a little childish, but it's a comfort for me. I didn't have the best childhood and I often wanted to escape from reality. Building forts became a way of shielding myself from the real world for awhile. Chris would often join me and just lay with me. He often needed an escape too. So it became our thing. When one of us was down or needed comfort, we would build a fort and just be together. So thank you for allowing me to share that with you. "   
"No thank you for sharing with us. We care about you a lot Sniper. You're an essential part of this team and family so don't hesitate to ask us for what you need. If you need us to cuddle you, we got you. You need us to just lay in a fort with you, we got you. We got your back Sniper. " Steve says smiling gently at me. I grin widely underneath my helmet. I am the luckiest person in the world that I get to call this wonderful unique group of individuals my family. We can face anything as long as we are all together. I just know it.


End file.
